


up, down, sky, ground.

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: How the world goes round.





	up, down, sky, ground.

“Even though it's already been a couple of months, honestly, I don't think I want to know yet.”

 

“It is wrong that I'm kind of hoping it's a girl?”  Kneeled beside her, Naruto peers at Sakura sitting comfortably on the chair.  “She'd be so cute.  And I'll bet she'd have the prettiest eyes.  Just like you, Sakura-chan.”

 

“What if I want her to have your eyes, though?”

 

“She'll be beautiful either way.”  Naruto laughs, loud and warm, resting his head against the side of her swollen belly exposed by the pale blue shirt lifted by his hand.  “That's a little us in there, isn't it?  Me and you,” he says, and he gazes at her in awe, eyes widening with another laugh when the baby kicks.

 

Her breath hitches at another small movement, another gasp of surprise from Naruto.  He raises his head, and his palm slides a little further down her belly, traces a shallow circle with fingers extended to stretch across the area where the baby kicked.

 

She smiles down at him, placing a hand over his.  Her grip tightens around fingers larger than hers, starts to dither as he returns her smile with one so wide it almost hurts to see, so earnest that something inside her almost threatens to break, and she can all but keep her voice from breaking under the strain of his smile.

 

“Yeah, Naruto,” she whispers, trying to swallow tears that still fall, “...it's us.”

 


End file.
